farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
7-Eleven Promotion
7 Eleven Promotion Event is an event in FarmVille that was released on May 21st, 2010 and is due to last through December 31, 2010. 7 Eleven and Zynga games teamed up to offer exclusive gifts with purchase at select 7 Elevens for players of FarmVille and other Zynga games. Game Prizes These items are awarded after a specific purchase of 7 Eleven Products when the codes on the packages are entered at http://www.buyearnplay.com: * Fresh Sandwich – Sandwich Cart * Cut Fruit – Persimmon Tree * 32oz Slurpee – Fun Slide * 32oz Big Gulp – Big Splash * Large Ice Coffee – Coffee Cart * 1 Liter of water – Seven Eleven Tower * Pint of Vanilla Ice Cream – Neapolitan Cow All FarmVille Cash Cards bought will receive 10 free tanks of Fuel Notes : Neapolitan Calf cannot be directly won by redeeming the code from a 7-Eleven product, but must be obtained through breeding using the normal game methods.. Goji Berries are a crop that is unlocked after entering any FarmVille code. Codes for Other Zynga Games The promotion is being run in conjunction with two of Zynga's other games, Mafia Wars and YoVille, in addition to FarmVille. Each game has some unique items from which to obtain codes, while all three games share certain others. Codes originating on Big Gulp and Slurpee cups can be redeemed in the game of the user's choice. It is not necessary to find a cup matching the game where you want to redeem the code. Aside from the Big Gulp and Slurpee cup codes, all codes mentioned above are unique to FarmVille and cannot be redeemed in other games. Codes also appear on the packaging of several other 7-Eleven items, including grill items, hot coffee, potato chips, and others. these codes have no value in FarmVille (although they do have value within one of the other participating games). Goji Berries The Goji Berry is a masterable fruit crop that is unlocked when you enter your first prize code. In addition to giving the farmer the usual mastery sign, completing the third level of mastery of this crop unlocks the ÜBER Gifts ÜBER Gifts The ÜBER Gifts are a group of three gifts, one per participating game, that can be unlocked through participating in the promotion. For FarmVille, the ÜBER Gift is 200 Farm Cash. To unlock the ÜBER Gifts, you must: * enter 8 promotion codes from different products. If you redeem a game card from any one of the three participating games, it counts as two code slots instead of one towards the ÜBER gift. The number of codes that must be redeemed varies between the participating games. * complete at least one in-game task (of which there are three - one per participating game). For FarmVille, the in-game task is mastering the third level of the Goji Berry. Some scammers on Facebook and elsewhere have been advertising "special codes" that are necessary to unlock the ÜBER Gifts. There are no such codes. Upon completing the above requirements the player receives all three ÜBER Gifts. There is no way to earn just the FarmVille gift. Limitations * Items with codes are available only at participating 7-Eleven stores in the United States & Canada. FarmVille players living in other countries, or in parts of the United States and Canada without a participating store are, per the rules, ineligible to redeem codes (although many technically ineligible people have reported having no problem redeeming codes). * Players are limited to a total of 10 codes redeemed per day. * Players are limited to a total of 3 of a given gift per day. * Players are limited to 1 Uber Gift per account. Category:Events Category:7-11 Reward Prize Category:FarmVille Promotion